I'll Take Care Of You
by Glen Freaking CoCo
Summary: Rosalie is 16, and Emmett is 18. What happens when one night changes their lives?
1. I'll Take Care Of You

Rosalie Pov;

My heart pounded as the clock ticked. I was only 16, I'd be 17 in 6 months. This couldn't be real.

"Babe, no matter what happens, I'm always here for you. Forever & Always, remember?", He kissed my cheek.

"Y-You look", I whispered as the timer went off. I couldn't look. I wouldn't want to have a panic attack, which is probably what would happen anyways.

"I-It's positive.", He whispered.

I started to shake worse, and my breathing wasn't normal.

"W-We used protection though. I'm on birth control.", I said quietly as tears fell from my eyes.

My parent are going to kill me. They aren't happy that I'm dating an 18 year old, but now that I'm pregnant by him, it's worse.

I'm a Junior in high school. I get perfect grades, and I'm a cheerleader, and play volleyball and softball. But now, I'd be buying maternity clothes, baby clothes, sonograms, and worst of all, I'd be giving birth.

"T-There's other options, if you don't want it. T-There's abortion, adoption, o-or you could have the baby and I'd raise it.", Emmett sat by me.

"N-No. I-I'm keeping the baby. We'll raise it together. We're not doing abortion or adoption, and I'm not letting you raise the baby alone.", I said.

"What about your parents?", He asked.

"I-I don't know, honestly. We've been together for a year and they still hate you. Now I'm pregnant, they'll hate you more and begin to hate me.", I let more tears fall.

"I'm not going to let them hate you. You're their daughter.", He held me close.

"I'm the youngest. I'm giving them their first grandchild. They're going to hate me. Bella is 20, and she isn't married or has kids. Jasper is 25 and he isn't married or has kids. Jessica is 30 and she isn't married or has kids. I'm 16 and not married, and having a baby. It's against my parents view of life. If you're under 20 and having kids, then you're stupid and immature. Well then, guess what we are.", I started crying more. I knew exactly how they'd react and I didn't want to be around them when the time came to tell them.

"There's always one thing we could do, since your parents are out of town.", Emmett said as I looked at the ground.

"W-What?", I whispered.

"Runaway.", He said.

I glanced up at him quickly. "W-Where would we go?".

"My parents live in Canada. We could pack our stuff and what we need, and go stay with them until you're ready to tell your parents.".

"Y-You're parents will be pissed.", I whispered.

"My mom will be thrilled, and I'm sure my dad will be happy. I'll probably get a talk from my dad. And my mom will help you through everything and answer all your questions.", He replied.

"I-I want to go.", I quietly let out.

"When will your parents be home?", He asked as he helped me up.

"June 2nd.", I replied.

"So they'll be home in 3 days. Which means that we have 2 days to get out of town.", Emmett calculated.

I slowly walked to my room. I opened the drawers of my dresser. "What should we bring?", I questioned.

"You should bring pajamas, some clothes that might still fit you, shoes, and any other things you want to keep.", He said.

"C-Can you help me? I'm so sleepy.", I yawned.

"I'll pack what I know you'll need, and you sleep.", He helped me lay down and kissed me lightly.

"W-We'll need to go to a doctor. When could we go?", I asked..

"Whenever you want, love.", He smiled at me.

"We couldn't go today, could we?", I asked curiously.

"We could go on our way out of town?", He asked.

"Yeah.", I yawned once again.

"You should probably get some sleep.", Emmett said as he started laying out pajamas on my bed.

"I want to talk to you first.", I sighed.

"About what, beautiful?", He asked.

"What about your college?", I asked.

"I'll go next year.", He smiled at me.

"But your scholarships are only for this year. Why would you want to wait until next year when your scholarships is expired?", I replied.

"Because I'm going to be here for you during the pregnancy and during the birth, and to help you after, then I'll think about going.", He said.

"You have $400,000 in scholarships and you're putting them to waste for me? I want to you to go to college this year. You'll still be there for me.", I watched as he carefully placed my clothes into a bag.

"I'm not missing one minute of this pregnancy. It's our first child, whether we are teenagers or not. I don't want to miss one bit of it.", He said.

I didn't reply. It'd be pointless trying to get him into college this year, while I'm pregnant. He wanted to be here thoughout every part of it, and I could understand that. But $400,000 are getting wasted.

"I could call the scholarship places and ask if they could just transfer them to next year or cash them in and we get some money for the baby.", Emmett said as he looked at all of my shoes. "Which shoes do you want?".

"My black heels, and my vans.", I replied.

"All of them?", He asked.

"Yeah. I'll get my clothes.", I stood up carefully, and walked to my closet where Emmett was.

"W-When do you think you got pregnant or whatever the term is for it?", He asked nervously.

"I-I don't know. Maybe when I let you take me in April or at your graduation last month.".

"How long does a pregnancy last?", He asked.

"You didn't pay attention in health class did you?", I smiled faintly.

"No, I didn't think I'd need to know how a baby was developing and born so quickly.", He admitted.

"It takes up to 42 weeks for a baby to be born. A baby can come at anytime after 30 weeks, but it isn't healthy for the mom or the baby. If the baby comes at 39 weeks it'll be okay.", I replied.

"Monthly wise? I'm not good at figuring weeks.", He said.

"The pregnancy will last 9 months. And you better learn how to figure out weeks because that's how the doctor will tell us.", I said.

"If it's a girl can we name her Penelope?", He asked.

"You already have names planned?", I asked.

"I've loved that name since I was like 15. It makes me smile when I say it.", He smiled.

"Penelope McCarthy?", I looked at him. "She'll need a middle name.".

"Penelope Rose.", He smiled.

"No. I don't want the baby to have my name as her middle name. That's like a boy thing.", I said.

"Oh. What about Penelope Noel?", He asked.

"Penelope Noel McCarthy.", I smiled. "It's perfect. But what about a boy?".

"You pick our sons name.", He smiled.

"I don't know any boy names.", I frowned.

"Bentley is cute. I like that name. or Raiden.", Emmett smiled.

"Bentley James McCarthy.", I smiled.

"So it's either a Bentley or Penelope.", He said.

I smiled. "I want to finish packing so we can go to the doctor.", I said.

"Let's get to packing then, love.", He smiled.

I sat up and opened my night stand drawer. I grabbed my diary, laptop case, pens, and spirals. I wanted to document this whole pregnancy. Sure, I was 16, but I was carrying a baby, and no matter what I wanted to remember everything.

"C-Could this be considered kidnapping?", I asked nervously.

"I don't know.", Emmett replied simply.

I shook nervously. If we ran away, and were caught, Emmett could be charged with kidnapping. "M-Maybe running away is a bad idea.", I whispered.

"We don't have to if you don't want to.", He said.

"God, I just keep ruining your reputation.", I cried. The tears fell out of eyes fast.

"How, love?", He asked.

"Y-You're not going to college, Y-You'll end up in jail if we runaway, I-I'm 16 and pregnant, and you're 18, a-and i-it's basically illegal.", I looked down at my flat stomach.

"Babe.", He sat by me. "I don't care about my reputation. I care about you, and our baby. I don't care how others feel about us, or me, or our baby.", He kissed me carefully.

Something hit me, a hormone change, or something. But, I rolled on top of Emmett and kissed him rough, moaning in the process.

I felt him grab my ass hard, and moaned more. "Fuck, Em, I need you."

"I-Is it safe during pregnancy?", He asked looking at me as I sat up.

"It'll be fine. Please.", I begged.

"We're going to be slow and careful. This is only the 4th time we've had sex, so I don't want to hurt you or our baby", He helped me out of my shirt, and started unbuckling my jeans.

When Emmett first took my virginity, I was happy. But then here we are 2 1/2 months later, pregnant, and runaways.

I felt my pants slide off of me, and blinked back into reality. We were both naked already, and Emmett was hard.

I smiled up at him, and laid on my back. "You sure about this?", Emmett asked as he positioned himself.

I nodded, and felt a slight pressure as Emmett pushed himself into me. I moaned loud, and lifted my legs up. He grabbed them and put them on his shoulders.

"Fuck. You're tight.", He moaned as he thrusted in and out slowly.

I felt my body jerking and shaking, I was close.

"Is it safe if I cum in you?", Emmett moaned as I tightened around him.

I moaned and nodded. I felt him cum in me and thrust once again, then pull out. I breathed hard and put my legs down.

AUTHORS NOTE; so i hope you like the new story. c: It literally came to mind at school.. but i finally got around to write it. i'm going to get my braces put on tomorrow, so if i'm not at school, i'll probably start Chapter 2. c: so Review, and tell me what you think! c:


	2. Paradise

Rosalie POV;

I awoke to at least 4 bags packed and Emmett packing my laptop and diary up.

"Good morning.", I yawned as I sat up.

"This is the last of your stuff. I woke up early and decided to start packing. We can leave at 7, and stop to get food for you.", Emmett smiled at me.

"Thanks. And that's fine. Do you need help taking that to your truck?", I asked.

"No, you need to relax. I'll take it.", He said.

"What time is it?", I asked, feeling sick.

"6:45.", He replied.

I jumped up, and ran to the bathroom. I felt horribly sick. I could be hungry, since I hadn't ate since 2 days ago. I hardly eat, but now that I am pregnant, I'd need to eat 3 meals a day.

I puked into the toilet, and gagged. One thing I always hated was getting sick.

"Babe!", Emmett chased me.

"I-I'm okay. I-It's morning sickness.", I managed to get out. I laid on the floor, and tried to breathe.

"Is that normal?", He questioned concerned.

"Yeah.", I sat up, and grabbed a towel to wipe my mouth. "It sucks.".

"You're so beautiful.", He said as he flushed the toilet.

I couldn't help but smile. Emmett was always so sweet to me, and if we have a little girl, he'd treat her like a princess.

"I'm ready to go, just let me brush my teeth.", I stood up. "Did you already pack my shampoo and razor, and all that?".

"No, I completely forgot. Sorry.", He apologized.

"It's okay, I need it anyways.".

I quickly brushed my teeth as Emmett took the bags to the car.

I grabbed a bag and put my bathroom supplies in it, and walked to my bed. I was extremely nervous.

I grabbed my phone and phone charger, and walked to my parents room.

"Babe, what are you doing?", Emmett asked as he came up the stairs and followed me.

"Shh.", I responded. I opened my dads drawer, and pulled out 3 credit cards, and 2 stacks of money. I smiled faintly and shut it.

"Okay, I'm ready.", I said.

"You're stealing their money? Babe, I told you I'd supply anything you need.", Emmett sighed as I was past him.

"You don't understand how much money you need to raise a baby.", I said.

"You don't understand how that can turn a kid into a spoiled brat either.", He replied

I turned around and slapped him. "Shut up. I was raised with a lot of money. Am I spoiled and stuck up?", I asked.

"Sometimes.", He let out.

"Go away. Go home.", I cried.

"Babe, I didn't mean it like that. I-I meant that you get a lot of things that you want.", He said as I slammed my door. I plopped onto my bed, and cried.

I heard his knuckles lightly knock on the door. "Babe, do you still want to leave with me or have to deal with your parents?".

I stood up, grabbed my pillow, and comforter. I wasn't in the mood for him right now. I opened the door and walked past him, then to his truck.

I let more tears fall as I climbed into his truck, and laid there.

I watched as he shut the door and ran to his truck and got in. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like you took it.", He said quietly. "I don't want you pissed off and sad and crying, it probably isn't safe for the baby.".

"Stop.", I whispered.

"Stop what?", He asked.

"Stop saying 'It probably isn't safe for the baby' or 'Will this hurt the baby?'. It's annoying.", I sighed as he drove.

"Sorry.", He simply replied.

I put my pillow behind my head, and pulled my blanket over me.

"Let's talk about your pregnancy and what will happen in the future?", Emmett asked.

"Sure.", I said.

"How big will you get?", He asked.

"Pretty big. I have a baby growing in me. Normally when a baby born they are between 7 and 9 pounds, and their between 19 and 24 inches long.", I replied. I was scared that I'd end up having a big baby.

"Geez. That's huge! Um, what happens during the birth?".

"I'll be in a lot of pain. I could get a epidural, but I don't want to. I have to dilate to a 10 before I can push. Then I push for a while, and we have our baby. There's more to it, but that is just to sum it up.".

"Wow. I can't stand to see you in pain though.", He said.

"I'll be okay with it, once we see our baby you'll forget all about the pain.".

"Which doctor are we going to?", He asked as he slowed down by the hospitals.

"Um, go to Gordon.".

"Will we be able to see the baby?", Emmett asked.

"Maybe. I'm still early into the pregnancy so.".

THE NEXT DAY!

I was shook awake by Emmett. I opened my eyes to see a huge house with a bunch of windows.

"W-Where are we?", I sat up and yawned.

"My parents. Here, let's get you inside so you can rest. No-one is here yet.", He said as he lifted me up bridal style.

Truth is, I was exhausted. I felt as if I could sleep for ages.

"What did the doctor say?", I asked sleepily.

"We never went because you fell right back asleep after we ate.", Emmett said as he carried me inside.

"I have to pee. Can you please hurry?", I asked.

"I'm trying, love. Please don't pee on me.", He begged as he unlocked the door. "Do I need to carry you?".

I hopped out of his arms, and walked fast to the bathroom.

EMMETT POV;

The thought of being a father made me smile. Rosalie and I have been together for 1 year. She was a sophomore and I was a senior. We hadn't planned to get married or have kids yet, but our little Bentley or Penelope was defiantly a surprise. When I had stopped for breaks on our way here, she was asleep, so I looked up signs of pregnancy on my phone.

By the results, she was most defiantly pregnant. She had gotten sick randomly, the test was positive, she slept a lot, and she was always hungry.

I'm sure my parents wouldn't freak out. My mom would be excited for her first grandchild, and my dad would give me a talk then be happy.

I'm the only child that my parents had. My mom told me she miscarried many times before I was thought of and many times after I had turned 1. She and my dad had tried again when I was 10, and had no luck.

If my parents had a grandchild, Bentley or Penelope, they'd spoil it rotten. And they would do anything to make sure he/she had whatever they needed.

2 days later;

I was awoken by a loud knock on the door. I got up, and lazily walked to the door. I opened it to see 2 police officers standing at the door.

"Young man, are you the boyfriend of Rosalie Swan?", One of the officers asked.

AUTHORS NOTE; sorry this chapter took so long. I had tests all week. But, I hope you like this chapter. On the next chapter should I fast forward a little bit after Emmett finds out what the police want? Leave a review saying yes or no. c:


	3. Labor!

Emmett POV;

I looked at the police. My heart was racing. "Y-Yes.", I replied.

"We'll need to question you. Have you seen her? She has been reported missing.", One replied as the other went to the car.

"I haven't seen her since my graduation which was 3 days ago.", I pretended to act scared and sad. "I have been trying to call her and text her, but no answers."

"Okay. Thank you. We'll keep searching and keep you updated.", He replied.

"Thank you.", I replied as he turned and walked away. I walked back inside the house and shut the door. Just as I turned, I seen Rosalie walking down the steps. "Freeze!", I said.

"What's wrong? Who was at the door?", She asked.

"The police. Your parents must've reported you missing. We have to destroy your cell phone, and hide for a while.", I said.

"Oh.", She simply replied and sat on the steps.

"It'll be okay. I'll explain everything to my parents, they'll understand.".

"I'm scared, Em.", She whispered to me.

I walked up to her and sat by her. "About what, love?". I pulled her into my lap carefully.

"If my parents find us, I'm dead, and you'll be in prison.", She laid her head on my chest. I stroked her hair, and kissed her forehead.

"No.", I whispered.

"No, what?", she looked up at me.

"No-one will be dead or in prison. I'm staying here for you and the baby no matter what.", I said.

She smiled faintly and whispered, "I'm happy I'm pregnant.".

"Me too. We can do it.", I smiled.

"I actually think I want a little boy.", She looked up at me and smiled. "I could just picture him. He'd look so much like you."

"I think I want a girl. She look like you and be so girly.", I smiled.

3 months later;

Rosalie already had to waddle. She was pretty big for being pregnant with her first. We decided on the name Harlee Kamlyn for our daughter, and Kannon Chase for our son. Rosalie wanted to know the gender and I wanted it to be a surprise. I'm not allowed in the nursery or else I'd know.

Rosalie was very excited when the doctor told her. She smiled for a long time, then decided she wanted to change the names. When she said Harlee, I knew it would be perfect.

"Em?", Rosalie yelled for me from our room. I quickly ran, scared that she might be hurt or in labor.

"What? Are you okay!?", I panicked.

She laughed. "I'm fine, silly. I can't get up.".

I carefully helped her up. "You nearly gave me a heart attack, love.", I sat by her.

"Kannon or Harlee is kicking. It feels weird.", She smiled.

"I'm so ready for the baby to be here.", I smiled.

"You sure you don't want to know?", She asked.

"I want to know.", I said.

"Okay. It's a…. baby!", She laughed.

"You're silly.", I kissed her cheek.

"I want you to be surprised. But, anyways, my doctor said anytime after 38 weeks, the baby could come. So that gives us 20 more weeks until I'm full term.", She said.

"Babe? Have your parents not tried to contact you?", I asked.

"I think they think I ran away. Maybe they gave up on trying to find me. But, I want to call them after I have the baby.", She glanced at me.

"It's your choice. I'm going along with whatever you want to do.".

"I-I'm just scared.", She mumbled.

"About?".

"Your parents took it so well. I'm just scared of what could happen.".

16 weeks later;

Rosalie POV;

I was up at 3 a.m. playing Call Of Duty with Emmett. I couldn't sleep. My back was hurting and I couldn't get comfortable.

I was huge now, and Emmett still didn't know what our baby was. I think he was really hoping for a girl. He wanted another girl he could spoil. And I'm sure our daughter would be perfect. But if he got a son, he could teach him about sports and videogames.

"Ow.", I felt a rough kick.

"You okay?", Emmett asked. He'd calmed down a lot once I explained that the baby will kick and punch me.

I stood up. "Yeah. Just kicks.", I said. I heard a pop, and a waterfall sound. "Em!", cries in pain. "I-I'm in labor!".

I noticed Emmett's mom rushing downstairs. "Mom! What do I do!?", Emmett panicked.

"You need to get everything you guys will need and go to the hospital. Her water most defiantly broke, so the baby could come anytime.".

I had never felt pain like this. I felt like I was set on fire, and was dying.

Emmett's mom rubbed my back while Emmett got our already packed bags and rushed back down. "H-How did you handle this?", I moaned in pain.

"I screamed. And kicked, and hit. But, once Emmett got here, I felt no pain, just love. He was my everything.", She smiled.

"Ow.".

"Okay. Let's go.", Emmett said. He helped me out to the car, and his mom got in the back.

"Emmett, I swear, once your daughter gets here, I'm killing you!", I wiped my tears.

He just smiled like an idiot.

"Ow!".

Emmett sped to the hospital, and it felt like days before he parked.

"Esme, I want you in the room too.", I panted.

This pain was nearly unbarable. I was going to need an epidural for sure.

They quickly got me into a room.

"So, is it really a girl?", Emmett asked as he stroked my stomach.

AUTHORS NOTE;

I hope you like it. (:


	4. It's Time

Rosalie POV;

"Mhm.", I yawned. I was exhausted. "how did you guess?".

"You were threatening me in the car. You said after my daughter gets here you would kill me.", He smiled.

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't mean to.", I looked at him.

"It's fine. I'm happy about it.".

"I'm hungry.", I frowned.

"Can you not eat?", He asked.

"You're not supposed to.".

I yawned again, dozing off.

I closed my eyes. "I'm sleepy, but she keeps kicking and hitting me.".

"Are you going to get your tubes tied?", He asked.

"No. I want another in maybe 5 or 10 years.", I looked at him.

"I want another girl.", He smiled.

"Really?".

"Yep.".

I smiled as the nurse walked in to check my contractions.

"You're dilated to an 8.", She smiled.

"Could I sleep?", I asked.

"If you can get comfortable.".

"That is almost impossible during labor. How old are you?".

"16.", I sighed. I was expecting to get judged again. I don't regret getting pregnant. Harlee would get the best she could. I would do anything to make her happy. Being a teen mom would be hard, but I'd pull through it. And I wouldn't be alone, I had Emmett to help.

The nurse just smiled. "I had my first at 16. He's 9 now. They grow fast, and it isn't easy.".

"I have help.", I glanced at Emmett.

"How did your parents react?", She asked.

"They don't know.".

"How do they not?".

"They let me move out at 15.", I lied.

"How about his parents?".

"They were happy. It's their first grandchild.", I smiled.

She started getting me prepared for birth. I was nervous, but ready.

"Is she to a 10?", Esme asked.

"Yes.".

I looked up at Emmett while the nurse went to get my doctor.

"You nervous?", I asked.

"Oh yes. But I'm so ready.", He smiled. "Are you nervous?".

"Mhm."

10 minutes later;

"Push!", my doctor instructed.

I pushed hard, trying not to scream.

"I see her head. Push harder!".

I pushed harder. I wasn't going to be having any other kids for a while.

I looked up and seen my doctor holding my crying little girl.

"It's a girl!", he announced.

I smiled at Emmett. Esme was right. Once you see your baby, the pain is over.

"She looks a lot like you.", I smiled.

"I think she looks like you.", Emmett said.

I noticed Esme leave the room, and dial a number on her phone.

"Harlee Kamlyn McCarty.', He whispered.

The doctors picked her up and took her to the nurses so they could clean her.

"I can't believe she is finally here.'', I smiled.

"Are you gonna call your parents and tell them?", He looked at me.

My smile faded. "I guess.", I shrugged.

"You don't have to, I was just asking.".

"No, they have a right to know. I'm just nervous on what could happen to us and her.".

"I understand. I'm not leaving, and nothing will happen to us or our princess. Do you want me to call?".

"No. I will. I just want to rest for now.'', I yawned.

"Sleep.".

"I want to hold Harlee though.", I smiled faintly.

"Babe, she'll still be here when you wake up.".

"Fine. Wake me up when she can come in here.", I fell asleep.

4 hours later;

I heard a loud cry, and woke up.

I glanced to where I thought the sound was coming from, and couldn't help but smile. Emmett held our tiny daughter in his arms, attempting to rock her and stop her from crying.

"Do you need help?", I asked.

"You're awake.", He smiled.

"You didn't wake me. How long has she been in here?', I asked.

"An hour. I changed her diaper, and dressed her.", He smiled proudly.

"Maybe she is hungry.", I suggested.

"Are you going to bottle feed?", He glanced at me.

"Probably. Can I hold her?", I asked.

"Sure.", He laid her in my arms carefully.

I smiled as she stopped crying. "She just wanted me.".

"My dad is on his way back from Asia. He can't wait to meet her. All he knows is that you had the baby. He doesn't know if it's a boy or a girl.", Emmett smiled.

"I-I think I'm ready to call them.", I said as Harlee fell asleep on my chest.

Emmett handed me my phone. "I'm nervous though. I change my mind!", I said quickly.

"I'm here for you.".

"W-What if they try to take Harlee away..", I wiped my tears.

"Just do it. They won't touch her.".

I sighed and dialed the home phone. It rang and rang and rang.

AUTHORS NOTE;

So how do you think her parents will react? Good, or bad? I'm on Christmas break from school, so I'll probably be writing a lot more often! c:


	5. CONTEST

AUTHORS NOTE;

I NEED SOMEONE WHO WILL HELP ME WITH DECISIONS ON MY STORIES! HERES THE APPLICATION!

1) Do you support Rose/Em?

2) Do you like kids?

3) Do you have anything against gays/lesbians?

4) Do you like reading/writing lemons?

5) Which couple do you support mostly?

6) Favorite baby name for a boy. (FIRST/MIDDLE)?

7) Favorite baby name for a girl. (FIRST/MIDDLE)?

8) Favorite twilight saga movie?

9) What are your opinions on teen pregnancy?

10) Give me a small fanfiction. Minimum number of words; 70. Maximum number of words; 300. Can be any couple, and must have some sort of lemon.

SO IF YOU THINK YOU CAN DO IT, FILL THIS OUT , AND SEND IT TO ME IN A PRIVATE MESSAGE. I'M ONLY PICKING ONE! WHEN I PICK ONE, I'LL SEND THE DETAILS OF HOW I'LL DO THIS.

DEADLINE; DECEMBER 24, 2012.


	6. Anything Can Happen

ROSALIE POV;

I heard someone pick up and phone. My heart raced more.

"Hello?", My mothers voice said.

"M-Mom?", I asked with a shaky voice.

"Rosalie?", She asked.

"Y-Yeah?".

"Where the hell are you! Your father, and I have been worried sick! You've been missing for 7 goddamn months!", She yelled.

I threw the phone on the floor, and wiped my tears. That what just the reaction I had been expecting for, so why was I so nervous?

Harlee stirred a little, and clinched her little hands onto my hospital gown. I stroked her curly brown hair. She was so perfect. And I didn't regret anything that has happened in the past year. I didn't care how people looked at me, or what they thought. As long as Emmett and I are happy, that's all that should matter.

I watched Emmett pick up the phone and hang it up.

"They're probably going to track it, come up here, and get you.", He said lightly.

"I just want to stay with your parents, you, and Harlee, and be happy..", I sighed.

"My mom said we could live there until we got on our feet and able to buy a house, and stuff.", He smiled.

I smiled as I heard Harlee snore lightly. "She is defiantly your daughter.".

"I noticed she had my hair and my eyes. But, she has your nose.", He smiled.

"Thank you.", I whispered.

"For what?", He asked.

"For giving me a beautiful baby girl, for loving me, for helping me.".

"I love you.", He kissed my head. "You did great.".

"I don't want to have kids for a while, and when I do, I'm getting an epidural.".

Harlee stirred more, then woke up.

I heard little coo's from her as Emmett's mom walked in.

"How are you feeling, Rose?", She asked.

"Better.", I smiled.

"That's good. Carlisle is on his way back. He booked an emergency flight and should be here in the next hour.".

"Do you want to hold her?", I asked.

She nodded and I carefully placed Harlee in her arms.

"She's beautiful.", Esme smiled as Harlee looked around.

1 hour later;

I was in process of making a bottle when Carlisle walked in.

"Hello, Rosalie.", He smiled.

"Hey.", I smiled as Harlee squirmed.

"A girl?", He asked.

"Yeah. Harlee Kamlyn.".

"Where's Esme and Emmett?", He asked.

"They went to go find a fast food place. The food here sucks.".

"Understood.", He laughed.

"Do you want to hold her while I make her bottle?", I asked as Harlee squirmed more.

"Sure.", He sat by me and I put Harlee in his arms.

"It feels weird holding a tiny baby,", He smiled down at her.

"How?", I asked as I shook the bottle.

"How much does she weigh and how long is she?", He asked.

"They said she is 6 pounds, and 16 inches long.", I replied.

"It feels weird holding a tiny baby because Emmett was 10 pounds and 24 inches long.", He smiled.

"Whoa. Really?", I asked.

"Yep. Esme ended up having to get a c-section. She was 18, I was 24. Her body couldn't handle the size of him.".

"D-Do you feel weird about being a grandpa at the age of 42?", I asked.

"No. Not at all. Emmett is my only child. Sure, you two are young, but it had to happen sometime.", He smiled as I handed him the bottle. He took it, and fed her.

3 DAYS LATER; 3 AM;

I was up feeding Harlee, Emmett was up playing Call Of Duty, & his parents went back to Asia.

My parents haven't shown up, and I'm hoping that they gave up.

"Want to switch off?", Emmett asked.

"Sure.", I replied.

He handed me his controller, and I handed him Harlee.

I left the game paused. "Why are your parents in Asia?", I asked.

"My dad is testing medicine over there. They're going to California when they get back.", He smiled as he fed Harlee.

"For what?", I asked.

"They want another kid, and my mom wants to adopt.", He smiled.

"Whoa. No way!", I smiled.

"Yeah. They want another boy.", He said.

"That's cool.".

I watched as he burped Harlee, and buckled her into her swing, and let it slowly swing.

"I'm glad she has our sleeping schedule.", He said.

"What? Going to bed at 5 AM and waking up at 12 PM?", I asked.

"Yeah. And even when she does wake up while we're asleep, she is quiet, and immediately goes back to sleep.".

1 week later; 3 PM;

I heard the door open and turned to see Esme, holding a baby, and Carlisle, holding a carseat.

"Nuh uh! You actually adopted!", I smiled.

"Yep.", Esme sat by me. "Where's Em?".

"Right here.", Emmett said as he walked downstairs and sat by me.

"We got a little boy. He has green eyes and dark brown hair.", Esme smiled.

"He is 2 days old, and we decided to name him Mason Luke.", Carlisle smiled as he sat by Esme.

"He's cute.", I smiled as I looked at the small baby.

4 days later;

"The house is finalized! We got a house, babe!", Emmett cheerfully shouted through the house.

"Be quiet, please. Harlee is asleep.", I said as I painted my nails. "So, we actually have a house now?".

"Yep!", He plopped down beside me.

I smiled, then frowned as I glanced at the door.

My parents were walking up the steps, and knocked on the door.

"E-Em.", I started crying as he went to open the door.

Esme and Carlisle walked downstairs. I was hypervenalating, and crying.

"Rosalie, get your ass out here now! We're going home!", My father shouted.

Great, I thought as I heard Harlee cry.

"Way to go.", I mumbled as I picked her up, and walked to the kitchen.

"Mr. & Mrs. Hale, come in and we will talk this through.", I heard Carlisle say. "Just be calm and quiet about this.".

I quickly made Harlee a bottle, and went to sit on the couch.

I sat by Emmett. In the loveseat was my parents, then on the other love seat was Carlisle and Esme.

It was awkwardly quiet.

"Rosalie, come back home please.", My mom whispered.

"I can't.", I replied.

"Why not? You've been M.I.A. for nearly a year.", My dad asked.

"Because I-I need Emmett.", I replied. "And if you can't accept him, then you can't accept me.".

"Why do you need him?", My mom asked.

"Because.", I glanced down at Harlee as I fed her. "He has to help me with our daughter."

"Your what!", My dad shouted.

The tears started up again. I knew this would happen.

"I-I'm staying here. I don't care what you think. and honestly, I don't regret getting pregnant at 16. I had parents here that helped me through everything. I don't regret having my little girl, because Em and I are going to raise her so much better than how you two raised me.", I walked upstairs to Emmett's room and laid on the bed with Harlee.

"Mommy loves you, baby.", I whispered.

AUTHORS NOTE;

SO THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO MUCH LONGER BECAUSE I COULDN'T THINK OF MANY THINGS LIKE REACTIONS, AND ALL THAT.

HA. UHM, I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT.

WHAT DO YOU THINK ROSALIE'S PARENTS WILL DO? THEY KNOW SHE'S HAD A BABY. BUT… YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT AND SEEEEEEEEEE. (:


	7. They're HereDinner

Emmett POV;

"Look, I don't want to start anything. I'm not leaving Rose, nor are you taking her. Harlee is probably the best damn thing that has ever happened to us. If you take Rosalie, then she will never forgive you. Think about your granddaughter.", I sighed.

Trying to convince Rose's parents to let her stay was like telling an inanimate object to stay. It's pointless. I never much liked her parents, except for them having her, and for her mom cooking food for me.

"Why should we?", Her dad asked.

"Because, if you take her, then Harlee won't have a mom. And I'm never going to let that happen. I have at least $3000 in my savings that I can use to help your daughter, and Harlee. Just don't take her. please.", I replied.

"Go get her, and we'll go out to dinner, and talk it out.", Her dad said.

I walked upstairs to my room and found Rosalie changing Harlee's diaper. "Hey.", I smiled and carefully sat on my bed.

"Are they still mad?", She whispered.

"No. I don't think so. But, they want to take us to dinner.", I answered.

"Even Harlee?", She smiled faintly up at me.

"I think so. Either way, she's going with us.", I got up and started looking through all of Harlee's clothes.

Rosalie laid Harlee in the middle of the bed and went to find clothes.

I pulled out a pink tutu and a pink onesee. I was a bit nervous, but this dinner could let Rosalie live with me.

Rosalie put on her jeans and a sweater with her black vans. "What are you wearing?", She asked.

"Jeans and my button up shirt.", I answered.

I started dressing Harlee as Rosalie got her diaper bag ready.

"I'm scared.", She said.

"Don't be. Maybe we can work this all out and everything will be okay.".

30 minutes later;

I sat by Rose at the fancy restaurant her parents decided to take us to and fed Harlee.

"How old is she?", Her mom questioned.

"Almost 2 weeks.", Rose replied.

"Was it hard? The birth?", She asked.

"It was painful, but I got through it. I didn't have an epidural or anything either.", She smiled.

"So, Emmett, how do you like fatherhood?", Her dad asked.

"Oh, uh, I love it. Harlee has our sleeping schedule.", I smiled, looking down at my princess.

"What do you plan to do? What line of work do you want to go in?", He asked.

"Well, I had plans to head off to college in Florida. But, I think I'm gonna do community college to be a doctor.", I said.

We'd already ordered and ate, we were just waiting for dessert.

"Is there anything else you two want to do?", Her mom asked.

"We need to go get diapers and wipes.", I glanced at Rosalie.

"We can drive you.", Her mom smiled.

"C-Can I hold her?", Her dad asked, looking at Harlee.

I glanced at Rose, and she nodded faintly. I carefully laid Harlee in his arms and laid her bottle down. "You might need to burp her.", I said.

Her dad carefully patted her back.

"So, can I stay with Emmett?", Rosalie asked.

"How will we be able to see our grandbaby?", Her mom asked.

"You guys could move up here.", I said. "There's a house for sale a few blocks away from here.".

"Let's do it, Renai.", Her dad jumped on the idea.

"John, we can't just up and move.", Renai said.

"Renai, I don't want to miss our first grandchild growing up. Think about it. None of our other kids will have kids soon.", John said.

"Uhm, John, can I talk to you alone?", I asked.

"Uh, sure.", He passed Harlee to Renai, and stood up.

We walked back to the bar. "May I have your daughters hand in marriage?", I asked, nervous.

AUTHORS NOTE;

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK JOHN WILL SAY?

HM? YES? NO?

SHOULD JOHN AND RENAI MOVE UP TO CANADA?

I THINK THEY SHOULD.

:)

UHM, I HAVE A REALLY GOOD IDEA IN MY HEAD, BUT I'M SURE SOME OF YOU WOULD GET MADDDD.

I'LL PUT UP A POLL FOR ITTT.

ANYWHO, I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.

:3


	8. PICTURES!

PICTURES;;

HARLEE;

imgres?q=newborn+tutu&hl=en&client=safari&tbo=d&rls=en&biw=997&bih=564&tbm=isch&tbnid=xQTiJXp0uiPmdM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=6elPcwmxpoEIqM&imgurl= . /_IzsCXt7s_ &w=302&h=400&ei=JJnXUM7AH-Oq2gWqoIHwBQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=501&vpy=96&dur=1532&hovh=258&hovw=195&tx=95&ty=118&sig=113967328989355102060&page=1&tbnh=141&tbnw=96&start=0&ndsp=16&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:0,i:96

imgres?q=cute+baby+in+tutu&hl=en&client=safari&sa=X&tbo=d&rls=en&biw=997&bih=564&tbm=isch&tbnid=2GNDVzQIGei31M:&imgrefurl= . &docid=q99iypUAFpNLhM&imgurl= . /_1vHvxd2RNHc/SSXWpB89g_I/AAAAAAAAAhA/LvOr_ &w=400&h=400&ei=bZvXUOP4A4GF2gW4-YG4BA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=438&vpy=113&dur=1065&hovh=225&hovw=225&tx=129&ty=161&sig=113967328989355102060&page=2&tbnh=130&tbnw=132&start=18&ndsp=26&ved=1t:429,r:41,s:0,i:219

imgres?q=newborn+girl+in+hospital&start=156&hl=en&client=safari&tbo=d&rls=en&biw=997&bih=564&tbm=isch&tbnid=FJJQXV2kjAyUZM:&imgrefurl= listing/108807116/newborn-hospital-hat-newborn-hat&docid=AHAISmZYHDVzVM&imgurl= 003/0/6421750/il_fullxfull.372851268_ &w=996&h=1500&ei=G5zXUK3VL-TF2QXvoYHwDw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=404&vpy=58&dur=1577&hovh=276&hovw=183&tx=91&ty=170&sig=113967328989355102060&page=9&tbnh=151&tbnw=111&ndsp=20&ved=1t:429,r:58,s:100,i:178

imgres?q=newborn+girl+in+hospital&hl=en&client=safari&tbo=d&rls=en&biw=997&bih=564&tbm=isch&tbnid=3SDtGB0kmiK2PM:&imgrefurl= listing/110903389/baby-girl-hat-newborn-hospital-hat&docid=clV-SE-HxV2HxM&imgurl= 008/0/6421750/il_fullxfull.369139119_ &w=1500&h=996&ei=AZzXUK7EJsTm2AWCn4HICA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=192&vpy=134&dur=283&hovh=183&hovw=276&tx=221&ty=86&sig=113967328989355102060&page=1&tbnh=142&tbnw=219&start=0&ndsp=16&ved=1t:429,r:1,s:0,i:90

ROSALIE PREGNANCY PICTURES;

imgres?q=cute+pregnancy+photos&hl=en&client=safari&tbo=d&rls=en&biw=997&bih=564&tbm=isch&tbnid=yxje2r_1qGMDVM:&imgrefurl= /blog/tag/bremerton-maternity-photographer/page/2/&docid=eOsVZ4yD3kY-SM&imgurl= &w=902&h=560&ei=spnXUKqVBo3U2QXAv4DoAQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=4&vpy=143&dur=1383&hovh=177&hovw=285&tx=208&ty=140&sig=113967328989355102060&page=2&tbnh=139&tbnw=233&start=15&ndsp=23&ved=1t:429,r:15,s:0,i:132

imgres?q=cute+pregnancy+photos&start=89&hl=en&client=safari&tbo=d&rls=en&biw=997&bih=564&tbm=isch&tbnid=A7_uOyMIaOqnZM:&imgrefurl= www. /photo_8249197_ &docid=k4c_RPlojmXazM&imgurl= us. &w=1200&h=801&ei=B5rXUI_OM8il2AW9zoGoBw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=698&vpy=269&dur=99&hovh=183&hovw=275&tx=148&ty=87&sig=113967328989355102060&page=5&tbnh=137&tbnw=214&ndsp=24&ved=1t:429,r:12,s:100,i:40

imgres?q=cute+maternity+photos&start=123&hl=en&client=safari&tbo=d&rls=en&biw=997&bih=564&tbm=isch&tbnid=58Q3BFxcXt_TQM:&imgrefurl= /post/1JuSzPXsM1/cute-maternity-shoot&docid=nYtg0Gx1QKHQjM&imgurl= . &w=554&h=395&ei=3JrXUPn9FaHs2QXE5IHwCw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=12&vpy=12&dur=263&hovh=148&hovw=224&tx=101&ty=113&sig=113967328989355102060&page=6&tbnh=133&tbnw=208&ndsp=25&ved=1t:429,r:29,s:100,i:91

HARLEES ROOM;;

imgres?q=baby+crib+in+parents+bedroom&start=150&hl=en&client=safari&tbo=d&rls=en&biw=997&bih=564&tbm=isch&tbnid=lcXd8QHWo2DrgM:&imgrefurl= kids-room-decoration/peek-a-celebrity-baby-rooms-design-from-hgtv-nursery-inspiration/&docid=bj-F0HLldO_s5M&imgurl= . &w=650&h=488&ei=-avXUNnNC6Gi2QXKpIDYDw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=155&vpy=221&dur=1138&hovh=194&hovw=259&tx=195&ty=112&sig=113967328989355102060&page=8&tbnh=142&tbnw=175&ndsp=22&ved=1t:429,r:62,s:100,i:190

AUTHORS NOTE;

SO BASICALLY I DECIDED TO DO THIS SO YOU GUYS COULD HAVE MENTAL IMAGES. HA. I THINK HARLEE IS SUPER CUTE. AND ROSE'S PREGNANCY PICTURES ARE ADORABLE! C:


	9. CONTEST IS CLOSED!

CONTEST IS CLOSED.

I HAVE PICKED THE WINNER.

(:

THANK YOU ALL FOR APPLYING.

(:

I'LL BE UPDATING SOON!


	10. Pregnancy 2

Rosalie POV;

I watched my mom hold Harlee and really wanted to know what Emmett was talking to my dad about.

"I remember when you were just this tiny. God, it's so hard to believe my baby has a baby.", My mom said as she held my princess.

"Well, believe it. She's mine and Em's little princess. I honestly don't know where I'd be without her.", I smiled. "When she's asleep while we're awake, we have no clue what to do.".

"Babies tend to do that. She looks so much like him.", She said. "Have you thought about more?".

"I actually have. I just want to wait until Harlee is maybe 1st grade or 2nd grade. Emmett and I haven't really talked about it.".

I was honest with her. I did want more in the future. I wanted at least 2 kids, at the most 4. Emmett was perfect with Harlee.

My mom smiled. "You two better wait at least 2 years. It'll get tough with two babies.".

Harlee started crying. "She probably needs a diaper change.", I said.

My mom felt her diaper. "Nope. Let me see her pacifier.". I passed it to her.

"So when should I tell all the others?", I asked.

"I think you should maybe wait until your father and I figure out what we're gonna do. I most defiantly do not want to leave this cutie.", She helped Harlee find the nipple of the pacifier.

1 year later;

I sat down with Harlee on my lap. I was once again pregnant. This one was a little girl. Emmett was happy. I was due in 2 weeks, and still had a birthday party to plan.

"I give up.", I groaned.

"What's wrong, dear?", Esme asked.

"This baby has no name, Harlee will be 1 in 2 days and I have no party planned. The baby's room isn't complete. I haven't once thought of planning a wedding because I'm always sick, or hungry, or sleepy.", I sighed as Harlee climbed out of my lap.

"Is there any way I can help?", She asked. "I can try to plan a birthday party for her. ".

"Please.", I looked at her. "I want to do a lot of pink.".

"I can make that happen.", She smiled.

"Emmett's been so busy with school and stuff that we haven't had time to plan anything.", I said.

"I understand. This pregnancy kind of put a pause on it all.", She smiled.

"Thank you for coming over and listen to me complain.", I smiled faintly.

Emmett had bought us a house and proposed. We were happy, and apparently celebrating brought along a surprise. I ended up finding out we would be having another baby 2 months after he proposed. He was happy and I was extremely nervous. Harlee loved to touch my belly, and would giggle when her sister kicked or moved.

"I understand hormones. You have to let out to someone.", She laughed.

"Will you help me pick a name?", I asked.

"Sure. What kind do you have in mind?", She sat by me.

"Something unique.", I replied.

"Nelope!", Harlee giggled as she crawled.

"What did you say, Harlee?", I asked.

"Nelope!".

"Penelope.", I smiled.

"Penelope?", Esme asked.

"That was the name we originally had planned for Harlee then I wanted to change it. Penelope is Emmett's favorite name.", I smiled.

"What about a middle name?", She asked.

"Penelope Katelynn?", I asked.

"That's cute.", She smiled.

"I have an appointment today.", I let out a breath.

"You're last?", She asked.

"Hopefully, unless this baby is late.", I smiled.

"Do you think you've dilated any?".

"I have no idea. I just want to have her.".

"I think we all want her to be here. I need to go. I have to shop for groceries and get some apple sauce for Harlee.", She smiled.

"Alright. Well, thank you.", I stood up and smiled.

"Do you want me to take Harlee while you go to the doctor?", She asked.

"No, I think it's fine. She's been with me before.", I smiled.

I hugged Esme, and she left.

I looked at Harlee. "You wanna go see sister?", I asked.

She looked up at me, and I picked her up.

I sat back on the couch and put Harlee's little sandals on her, and slipped on my vans.

I grabbed Harlee's diaper bag and my purse and phone.

2 weeks later;

"What do you want me to do? Damn, I try to do every damn thing for you! I stay at home raising our daughter while you're out. I hardly leave this house!", I said to Emmett.

We were arguing over nothing and I knew it. But, hormones were taking over. And I couldn't stop it. My heart knew it was stupid, but my mind insisted on going.

"Babe, calm down.. it's just the hormones. I work everyday to help supply for my beautiful girls.", He hugged me.

"I'm fat.", I cried.

"No, you aren't. You're pregnant.", He held me close, and kissed my head.

I sighed. "She's moving like crazy.",

My due date is in 3 days, and I was having contractions, they were just too slow to even count.

"No more after this?", He asked.

"Maybe one more. I want a boy. But, we just need to be careful. I don't want to be 19 with 3 kids.", I smiled faintly.

"True. I want a little boy. What if this one was a boy?", He asked.

"Then, we're done with kids?", I looked at him.

"If you want.", He smiled. "But we know it's a girl.".

"Sonograms are sometimes wrong.", I look at him.

"Should we think of a boy name in case?", He asked.

"If you want?", I smiled.

"I like Aaron Joseph.", He smiled.

"It's perfect.".

AUTHORS NOTE;

SO I'M SLOW ON WRITING BECAUSE I GOT A NEW LAPTOP AND TRYING TO FIGURE OUT TO GET MICROSOFT ON IT. YOU HAVE TO PAY! I USE A SCHOOL COMPUTER TO WRITE ALL MY STORIES. SO IF I CAN'T FIGURE IT OUT, THERE'LL BE NO UPDATES DURING THE SUMMER. ): IT SUCKS.

ANYWAYS, I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER. (:


	11. AUTHORS NOTE - PLEASE READ

AUTHORS NOTE:

STARTING ON THE 24TH OF JUNE, I'M GONNA START A STORY.

EACH CHAPTER WILL BE A DIFFERENT SETTING AND THEY WILL ALL BE BASED ON SONGS.

I'LL WRITE ONE CHAPTER EACH DAY AND POST IT. I MAY NOT WRITE A CHAPTER ON THE WEEKEND UNLESS IT'S FOR A DIFFERENT STORY.

SOME OF IT MAY BE LEMONS, AND SOME MAY NOT. I HAVEN'T COMPLETELY DECIDED YET. IT'LL JUST DEPEND ON THE SONG.

HERE'S A LIST OF SOME CHAPTERS I HAVE IN MIND:

SLAVE 4 U – BRITNEY SPEARS.

LOVIN' YOU IS FUN – EASTON CORBIN.

SUIT AND TIE – JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE.

KISS ME – ED SHEERAN.

OH, AND I WILL TRY TO DO DIFFERENT COUPLES LIKE MAYBE EDWARD/ROSE, OR ALICE/EMMETT? WOULD YOU LIKE THAT? OR SHOULD I JUST STICK TO ROSE/EMMETT?

OH, AND I'LL MAKE CHAPTERS FOR EACH DAY OF SUMMER. I GOT OUT OF SCHOOL JUNE 7. SO I'LL GO WITH THE 10TH.

I REALLY LIKE THIS IDEA. I DUNNO. I JUST FEEL LIKE I COULD FOCUS MORE. WHEN I LISTEN TO SONGS, I GET SO MANY STORY IDEAS IN MY HEAD, AND THEY JUST ALL MASH TOGETHER (MAYBE THAT'S WHY MY STORIES ARE SO CRAZY! HAHAHA.) ALSO, I'LL TRY TO MAKE THE CHAPTERS LONG, JUST DEPENDING ON THE SONG.

SO, WITH THAT BEING SAID, WHO WOULD READ IT? WOULD YOU GUYS LEAVE REVIEWS? AND GIVE ME SOME SONG IDEAS?


End file.
